Realize
by ShokunDAYO
Summary: "Bahkan kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Naruto-kun." / NaruHina's Fanfiction / PROLOG / Mind to RnR?


_**REALIZE**_

_**NARUHINA'S FANFICTION**_

_**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**_

_**STORY : N.A-SHOKUN**_

_**RATED : T semi M**_

_**WARNING: OOC, AU, TYPO, ABAL-DESU, PLOT PASARAN, DLL**_

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ DON'T BASH**_

.

.

.

_**PROLOG**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Duduk dibangku dekat jendela yang mengarah langsung ke lalu lalang jalanan bermotor, Hinata melirik sang pria yang tepat berada didepannya melalui poninya yang rata. Tidak seperti biasanya, Naruto yang merupakan sahabat baiknya memanggilnya saat jam makan siang seperti ini. Apalagi setelah insiden sebulan yang lalu saat keduanya melakukan perjalanan wisata ke penginapan untuk menikmati pemandian air panas di kota Kyoto. Yah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir yang dapat Hinata gunakan untuk mengungkap suatu berita mengegerkan. Karena setelah kejadian itu Naruto susah sekali dihubungi dan selalu mengelak apabila Hinata mencoba untuk menemuinya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun, _a-ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu. A-aku-" Menarik-narik rok rempel putihnya yang berenda tipis, Hinata terlihat gelisah dengan wajah memerah seperti orang kebelet pipis.

"Kebetulan! Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu!" Berteriak girang memotong perkataan Hinata yang hendak melanjutkan perkataannya, Naruto yang sendari tadi sibuk memainkan cangkir kopi susunya beralih untuk bertatap muka langsung dengan Hinata.

"Kabar gembira." Tambahnya disertai cengiran khas lima jari yang seolah mencuri kadar oksigen disekitar Hinata hingga Hinata menahan nafasnya sejenak.

"Be-benarkah?" Mencodongkan sedikit badannya kedepan karena rasa ingin tahu, Hinata disambut dengan anggukan antusias sang pria berkulit tan yang mulai memperlihatkan _saphire _birunya yang sempat tersembunyi dibalik garis tipis kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

**"**Mulai besok aku akan menjabat sebagai wakil direktur, ayah bilang sudah saatnya aku belajar untuk bekal pengalaman nanti." Akunya bangga sambil menepuk-nepuk dada bidang yang terbalut jas abu Armani mahal dan terlihat nyaman.

"Selamat." Mengulas senyuman selebar mungkin, Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang disambut Naruto dengan jabat tangan dan kekehan tawanya yang mengalun indah memenuhi indra pendengaran Hinata.

"Tapi bukan cuma itu!" Lanjutnya membuat Hinata semakin ingin tahu. Mengurai tawa lebih keras lagi, Naruto membuat Hinata sedikit memutar bola matanya kesal karena dibuat penasaran.

"Na-Naruto-_kun _beritahu aku." Merajuk dengan mengoyang-goyangkan pelan lengan Naruto yang bertumpu pada meja, Naruto melirik sekilas ekspresi lucu yang tercetak jelas diwajah Hinata. Dengan mulut sedikit mengerucut dan alis yang menukik kebawah, Hinata terlihat seperti anak anjing yang sedang memohon pada majikannya

"Naruto-_kun!" _Hinata kembali memanggil dengan nada yang agak keras, didiamkan seperti ini membuat Hinata sedikit jengah juga. Pasalnya, setelah bersahabat lebih dari lima tahun semenjak tahun kedua mereka kuliah, Hinata terbiasa untuk mendapati Naruto yang bagaikan kran bocor karena sering menceritakan dirinya baik secara umum maupun pribadi.

"Baik-baik." Berdeham pelan melancarkan tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba kering, Naruto menghela nafasnya untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira-menurutnya- yang pantas dibagi bersama Hinata.

Melirik kedepan, Naruto mendapati Hinata yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada menunggu pernyataan Naruto yang masih kehilangan kata-kata untuk menceritakannya. Menyeruput pelan kopi susunya untuk mengulur waktu-yang pada akhirnya Hinata melempar _deathglare _mautnya menginterupsi kegiatan tipu-tipu Naruto-, Naruto melonggarkan sedikit dasinya yang terasa mencekik leher sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk berkelakar.

"Sakura menerimaku." Gumamnya singkat yang masih bisa didengar Hinata ditengah hiruk-pikuk _cafe _yang ramai karena jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong, raut wajah Hinata yang sumringah berubah sekeras batu, tambah dramatis dengan mulut terkesiap dan mata yang terbuka lebar seolah-olah membiarkan bola matanya meluncur keluar dari tempatnya. Sayangnya, ekspresi bagai melihat akhir dunia itu tak sempat tertangkap oleh visual Naruto karena Naruto yang sibuk menundukan kepala dan menggaruk tengguknya yang tidak gatal karena rasa malu yang jarang sekali didapatkannya.

"Se-selamat lagi." Berusaha menahan suaranya yang bergetar, Hinata menatap nanar Naruto yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona darinya.

"Terima kasih, hehe." Timpalnya malu-malu disertai tawa yang entah mengapa semakin menggiling hati Hinata yang sudah teriris rapi. "Nah sekarang apa yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Naruto balik menyadari bahwa dia telah memotong perkataan Hinata dengan lancang diawal perbincangan mereka.

"I-Itu aku—"

Merasakan getaran disakunya, Naruto segera merogoh _smartphone _dikantong celananya untuk mendapati satu panggilan dengan nama 'Sakura' tertera dilayarnya.

"Maaf Hinata-_chan, _aku pamit dulu ya! Sakura-_chan _memanggilku. Hari ini biar aku yang menraktirmu. _Jaa!" _Meletakan beberapa lembar uang yen diatas meja, Naruto segera beranjak meninggalkan Hinata dengan kecepatan gila-gilaan.

Menatap sendu punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh meninggalkannya, Hinata menangkupkan kedua tangannya memeluk cangkir teh yang masih mengepul hangat mengeluarkan uap didepannya berusaha mencari sisa-sisa kehangatan ditengah-tengah kebekuan yang seolah mencuri nada kehidupan didalam diri Hinata. Menggosokan tangannya yang sedingin es, Hinata bergumam pelan hingga cukup dirinya sendiri dan Tuhanlah yang tahu.

"Bahkan kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk memberitahu bahwa aku sedang mengandung anakmu, Naruto-_kun_."

.

.

.

Dan saya nangkring difandom Naruhina *krik-krik

Maaf-maaf banyak utang ya? Saya sedang sibuk sesibuk-sibuknya—

Mau pindahan, masuk kuliah, dan lain-lainnya

Saya akan berusaha update satu persatu, tapi nggak janji updatenya kapan dan nggak bisa cepet update seperti dulu

Ini dipublish juga karena kasihan sudah lama difolder dan banyak sarang laba-labanya dengan sedikit editan disana-sini

_So, mind to RnR?_

_**Warm Regrads, Sho-kun**_


End file.
